jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wandersmok Dagura
Wandersmok Dagura (ang. Dagur's Skrill) — smok, przedstawiciel gatunku Wandersmok, występujący kilkukrotnie w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego właścicielem przez chwilę był Dagur Szalony, który zmusił smoka do posłuszeństwa. Wygląd Wandersmok ten anatomicznie nie różni się od innych osobników tego gatunku. Jest barwy ciemnofioletowej, z niewielką domieszką szarości. Charakter Smok ten jest bardzo agresywny, niełatwo jest nad nim zapanować, a wytresowanie go jest niemal niemożliwe. Wandersmok był więziony i zmuszany do służenia ludziom, przez co jest wobec nich nieufny i wrogi. Chociaż jest jednym z najagresywniejszych poznanych smoków, potrafi okazać wdzięczność oraz być przyjaźnie nastawiony dla tych, którzy zwrócą mu, tak bardzo upragnioną przez niego, wolność. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|Wandersmok w bryle loduSmok debiutuje w odcinku ''Wandersmok (część 1). Zostaje znaleziony uwięziony w lodzie przez Berserków. Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi zabiera go na Berk. Sączysmark, Szpadka i Mieczyk nie słuchając rady Czkawki, uwalniają smoka z bryły lodu, przez co ten ucieka. Czkawka musi znaleźć go, zanim zrobi to Dagur, by ten nie użył go przeciw Berk. Podczas walki ze smokiem, atakuje on błyskawicą Mieczyka i Szpadkę, lecz Szczerbatek odpiera atak strzałem plazmą, wywołując przez to wielką eksplozję. W jej wyniku Wandersmok wpada do morza i zostaje znaleziony przez Albrechta. Bliźniaki, które spadły w pobliżu, widzą jak Łupieżcy wciągają smoka na statek. Okazuje się, że smok trafił na Wyspie Łupieżców, gdzie plemiona Beserków i Łupieżców znajdują w tymczasowym rozejmie. Umowa jest pomocą dla Dagura, który pragnie pozyskać smoka, lecz w zamian za pomoc Łupieżców w jego schwytaniu będzie on musiał pomóc Albrechtowi zniszczyć Berk. Gdy Czkawka zaczyna badać wyspę, smoka już nie ma, gdyż Dagur ukrył go na swoim statku. Między Dagurem i Albrechtem dochodzi do walki o smoka. Dagur traci broń i uwalnia smoka z przywiązanymi do niego linami, by mieć nad nim kontrolę. Pod rozkazami Dagura, smok zaczyna atakować Albrechta, który wpada do wody. Dagur, wykorzystując złą sytuację Albrechta, używa smoka, który strzela w wodę strumieniem elektryczności, co mogło zabić Albrechta (w odcinku Wyrzutki (część 1) okazuje się jednak, że Albrecht przeżył). Dagur, mając teraz pełną kontrolę nad smokiem, używa go do walki z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Kiedy Dagur wchodzi w kałużę, Czkawka prowokuje Wandersmoka do oddania strzału i tym samym porażenia Berserka prądem. Uwolniony smok, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony, udaje się w pościg za Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Podczas pogoni wlatują w lodowiec, gdzie Wandersmok zostaje ogłuszony i traci przytomność. Gdy Czkawka ze swoim smokiem wydostają się na powierzchnię, bliźniaki napełniają gazem szczelinę i tworzą wybuch. Poziom wody ze stopionego lodu się podnosi i wkrótce woda zapełnia cały rów, topiąc Wandersmoka wewnątrz lodowca. Przez panujący tam mróz woda zamarza, a Wandersmok na nowo zostaje uwięziony w lodzie. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Wandersmok powraca w odcinku ''Powrót smoka. Burza uwalnia go z lodowca. Smok od razu udaje się na Wyspę Łupieżców, gdzie ostatnim razem doszło do starcia między nim a Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Sieje spustoszenie na wyspie, po czym podąża za burzą i kieruje się w stronę Berk. Tymczasem zniszczenia dokonane przez smoka zostają odkryte przez jeźdźców. Czkawka i Śledzik rozpoznają w śladach ognia sposób ataku Wandersmoka, a widząc burzę kierującą się w stronę Berk, natychmiast lecą w tamtym kierunku. Przybywają jednak za późno, gdyż Wandersmok dotarł już do wioski i spustoszył dom Haddocków. Wówczas jeźdźcy domyślają się, że Wandersmok podąża śladami Czkawki, gdyż pragnie zemścić się na nim za ich ostatnie starcie. Czkawka postanawia stawić mu czoła i rozkazuje pozostałym jeźdźcom oddalić się od wyspy, by zwabić Wandersmoka. Czkawka i Szczerbatek obmyślają plan, zgodnie z którym kierują Wandersmoka w stronę statków Łowców Smoków. Widząc zbliżającego się do ich statku Wandersmoka, Dagura ogarnia radość i powstrzymuje Rykera od zestrzelenia smoka, pragnąc go znów schwytać dla siebie. Łowcy zestrzeliwują i łapią smoka w sieć, wbrew zamiarom Czkawki, który wprawdzie planował wykorzystanie Łowców i ich strzał do oszołomienia smoka, ale chciał wyciągnąć go z wody przed nimi. Chłopak ma wyrzuty sumienia i postanawia uwolnić Wandersmoka z rąk Łowców. thumb|left|Wandersmok uwolniony z klatki Jeźdźcy znajdują wyspę, na której skryli się Łowcy. Okazuje się, że Wandersmok został umieszczony w klatce częściowo zanurzonej w oceanie, tak by zamoczony smok nie był w stanie ziać swoim ogniem. Czkawka usiłuje przekonać smoka o swoich pokojowych zamiarach i próbuje go uwolnić, jednak Łowcy chwytają jeźdźców. Szczerbatkowi mimo kagańca udaje się wymknąć z pułapki i przesuwa klatkę Wandersmoka w stronę brzegu. Smok może znów ziać ogniem i wykorzystuje tę przewagę, by się uwolnić. Kiedy Ryker ma zamiar w niego strzelić, swoim ciałem zasłania go najpierw Czkawka, a potem Szczerbatek. Wybucha zamieszanie, podczas którego Wandersmok pokonuje Łowców. Sączyślin zaś sięga po łuk i zestrzeliwuje Wandersmoka. thumb|Wandersmok kłania się [[Czkawka|Czkawce]] Jeźdźcy łapią Wandersmoka w sieć i wracają do lodowca, aby ponownie uwięzić go wewnątrz. Czkawka jednak zmienia zdanie i postanawia go uwolnić mówiąc, że wzajemnie ocalili sobie życie. Wandersmok kłania się Czkawce, po czym ucieka na wolność. Ostatni raz smok pojawia się w odcinku Król smoków (część 2), gdzie na wezwanie Króla Smoków bierze udział w wielkiej bitwie. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Smok ten jest symbolem klanu Berserków. *Prawdopodobnie został zamrożony przez Skrill Chillera, na co wkazuje opis z gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Zobacz też en:Frozen Skrillde:Dagurs Skrillru:Скрилл Дагура Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Wandersmoki